Sirena Blanca
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: De ir a pescar en contra de su voluntad con Itachi jamás creyó ver lo que estaba enredado en la línea de pesca -En estas aguas se corre la voz de que existen y vienen a nuestros mares, son muy hermosas pero no se acercan nunca, los rumores cuentan que pueden bendecirnos y darnos fortuna con tan sólo un beso, Con sólo mirarlas te enamoras perdidamente,tengan los ojos abiertos...


_._

_._

_Agradecimientos_: todos y exclusivamente a mi amiga del alma… (Redoble de tambores por favor)… Aedora!, sin ti amiga no público nada XD, gracias por ser mi beta, ¡Te lo ruego no renuncies! ¡Te aumentare el sueldo pero no me dejes!

¡Lean y disfruten y no olviden sus

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

.

.

**_Sirena Blanca_**

.

.

Pasada media hora del atardecer la luna se lucía con un resplandor único e incomparable aquella noche fría en alta mar. Sería ésta la quinta noche de guardia y realmente el cansancio mermaba las fuerzas de un citadino consumado como él, pero era mejor de esa forma, había visto con cierta satisfacción la piel quemada por el sol de su hermano mayor apenas el segundo día y procuraba no quejarse cada vez que tocaba la puerta de su camarote para recordarle que pasadas las cinco de la tarde debía vigilar los aparejos

Otro suspiro, una maldición y el vistazo rápido a los enseres y sedales antes de acomodarse mejor en la silla fija de popa, maldiciendo su poca reclinación mientras acomodaba la manta sobre sus hombros, luchando contra el sueño; no es que temiese que por algún milagro algo picara en los anzuelos y al estar dormido su pesca escapara, claro está, con la forma tan ortodoxa como Itachi había dispuesto los señuelos, los peces primero tendrían que ser ciegos para ser engañados por ellos. Negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a su helada nariz, demonios, cómo extrañaba su cama, el computador, su móvil…

Todavía se preguntaba como había ido a parar allí, en medio del mar, sobre una embarcación de pesca deportiva, con Itachi insistiéndole en que ése era el deporte del momento; esto era lo que pasaba cuando tu hermano compraba un libro de pesca, estando distanciado de su esposa y con mucho tiempo libre en sus vacaciones anuales, definitivamente éstas serían las peores tres semanas de su vida, si es que primero no se perdían en el océano y morían obviamente

En medio de su muy innecesaria sesión de autocompadecimiento el carrete más cercano a babor empezó a dar largas al sedal, produciendo un sonido metálico y prolongado cuyo silbido tiró del susto al moreno de su al fin reconfortante nido de depresión; sobándose las caderas y aún medio adormilado se precipitó sobre la caña, incrédulo de que un pez lo suficientemente idiota hubiera picado la carnada, los señuelos que se dispusieron, de la manera mas antiprofesional posible, eran constituidos por hilos de vinilo de colores fluorescentes, pero aparentemente eso no evitó que algo, y muy grande, picara; aunque más que picar parecía luchar al otro lado de la línea. Por más que trató de sostener la manivela el grueso hilo siguió extendiéndose, el freno del tambor completamente ignorado, hasta que no quedó más hilo y la caña casi se le escapa de las manos

-¡Itachi!-Gritó desesperado luchando por no caer al agua -¡Con un Demonio, Itachi!

Miró hacia todos lados tratando de hallar la manera de salir del aprieto, divisó la polea de ascensión a unos tres metros de distancia, justo debajo del brazo de elevo que se encontraba para su desgracia hacia el lado contrario del barco, aun así luchó con toda la fuerza que un hombre joven de veinte tres años como él pudiera tener, nunca agradeciendo tanto sus horas en el gimnasio como ahora, sentía que tiraba de un caballo salvaje, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló unas cuantas veces pero por fin pudo llegar a la polea donde enganchó el sedal, la embarcación dio un tirón hacia babor considerable y agradeció que no fuera tan pequeña, encendió el motor y la polea empezó a enrollar la línea, corrió hacia la cuerda guía del brazo y lo cambió de posición, tomó el gancho de elevo, lo ubicó en el tenso hilo e hizo peso todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin logro colocar todo en su lugar, la línea estaba ahora en el extremo del brazo por sobre el borde de la embarcación, permitiendo a la polea trabajar mas libremente

Sasuke se preguntó cuantos metros había dejado largar la caña, ya que pasados unos cinco minutos aun no veía nada en el agua, recordó la linterna debajo de la silla fija de popa y se apresuro a tomarla, con ella pudo ver como el sedal ya no se agitaba como antes, el pez estaría cansado ya, seguramente; así que los últimos metros de línea fueron recogidos rápidamente y sin que la polea se esforzara, iluminaba el agua inundado de emoción, olvidándose completamente de llamar a Itachi y avisarle que su patético intento de pesca deportiva había por fin dado frutos. Los últimos metros de hilo se hicieron ver junto a lo que el moreno distinguió debajo del agua como un pez de más de tres metros de largo, sus ojos no daban crédito a eso; tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando la línea sacó del agua una enorme aleta blanca y traslúcida en cuya base se enredaba el grueso hilo, apretando y sangrando la zona, la cola se prolongaba largamente en un cuerpo aerodinámico y musculado forrado de preciosas escamas blancas que resplandecían bajo la luna, cuando más de dos metros de cola estuvieron fuera un torso humano se mostró ante el atónito hombre; contra el pecho de la criatura se hallaban atrapados sus brazos, todo enredados en la línea, clavándose en su piel, por ultimo los hombros, el cuello y la cabeza

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se había petrificado en su sitio sin dejar de mirar a la sirena atrapada en la línea, sólo el gruñido de la polea atorada por el final del sedal logró sacarlo de su letargo, corrió a ella y la apagó, colocó la traba y tomó la guía del brazo para suspender a su captura sobre la cubierta, lentamente soltó el seguro de la polea hasta que la criatura estuvo inerte a sus pies, no se movía ni parecía respirar, así que reunió valor acercándosele con mucho cuidado, olía fuertemente a sal marina y sus cabellos rubios pero cortos escondían unas pequeñas aletas casi trasparentes donde debieran estar sus orejas, enmarcaban además un rostro bonito de redondez delicada en cuyas mejillas se apreciaban unas líneas casi invisibles, se preguntó si serían las branquias pero entonces vio el hilo enredado en su cuello tan apretadamente que dolía de verlo

-Dios, no…- corrió a la caja de enseres junto a la silla fija y buscó sin descanso las pinzas para cortar la línea-¡Maldición! ¿En dónde las habrá metido ese imbécil?

Tan pronto las halló, regresó a un lado de la sirena y cortó el hilo que atenazaba su cuello, casi al instante el pecho se elevó en una inhalación profunda, la boca abriéndose para tragar todo el aire posible, cosa que asustó al moreno, confundido con los bocarrajos que daban los peces fuera del agua, pero pasados unos segundos la criatura siguió respirando normalmente y sin moverse en nada más. Aún sin creerlo se sentó junto a su captura, estudiando su cuerpo con más detenimiento, los brazos seguían atrapados y no tardó en liberarlos, notó el anzuelo encajado dolorosamente en una mano, junto al señuelo de llamativos colores, ¿Es posible que la curiosidad por los colores fluorescentes hubiera atraído a la sirena?, dejó la mano por el momento y siguió mirando, el torso era el de un jovencito de no mas de dieciocho años por lo que pudo adivinar que era muy joven e inocente, el pecho subía y bajaba relajadamente siguiéndole luego el estomago plano y el vientre salpicado de invisibles escamas que reflectaban la luz hasta prolongarse en la hermosa cola de dos metros

Con las pinzas se deshizo del resto de la línea que envolvían ese mítico cuerpo hasta llegar a la base de la cola que sangraba sin parar, parecía el lugar más afectado ya que un reguero de escamas y sangre se esparcía por la cubierta, se preocupó mucho por eso así que tan pronto soltó la línea corrió a por la manta que antes lo arropara y la utilizó para sostener con fuerza la zona y tratar de detener el sangrado, tan pronto como terminó el apretado intento de vendaje, la cola se movió violentamente, creando un arco sobre su cabeza; sintió ser azotado por un jugador de Fútbol Americano y caer hacia un lado, quedando sin aire por unos segundos

Apenas pudo abrir los ojos, vio con algo de culpa cómo la sirena se retorcía en la cubierta llena de dolor y muy asustada, llorando desesperadamente mientras luchaba por desplazarse lejos de él, la cola moviéndose en todas direcciones con fuerza impresionante, azotándose contra el suelo haciéndolo temblar, la manta no tardó en caer y la herida salpicó sangre por todos lados

-¡No, Espera te vas a lastimar más!- gritó corriendo hacia la criatura, que chilló de miedo, tan agudamente como los delfines, aturdiendo al moreno que cubrió rápidamente sus oídos con ambas manos-¡Para, No hagas eso!-de plano se echó encima de su cuerpo y luchó tratando de inmovilizarlo, sujetando sus hombros contra el suelo sin ser demasiado brusco, la cola azotó una vez mas su espalda pero ésta vez con muchísima menos fuerza, apretó los dientes sintiendo las gotas de sangre ajena en su mejilla y parte de sus hombros, la culpa y la aflicción estrangulándole la garganta- Tranquilo no te haré daño –murmuró en su nuca con un tono de voz más calmado que logró tranquilizar a la sirena

Seguía tensa como la cuerda de un violín, su mano sana en ristre, las uñas clavadas a la madera de la cubierta, así que con diligencia tomó con su mano más grande esa pequeña y delicada para que abandonara su postura tan desesperada, lentamente rodeó su cuerpo hasta abrazar su pecho y saliéndose de encima, a un lado, se giró con la sirena aún en brazos, con la espalda apoyada a babor el cuerpo entre sus brazos se extendía cuan largo era, dejando verse y tocarle para total fascinación del hombre. La sirena gimoteó y arqueó la cola con elasticidad irreal, hasta que la herida estuvo al alcance de su mano, se tocaba con cuidado, peinando las maltrechas escamas

-Aguarda un momento- pidió para salirse a un costado y recostar con cuidado la espalda de la criatura en la borda, recogió la manta, y de paso las pinzas, del suelo y la volvió a colocar como vendaje ante la atenta mirada curiosa y aún asustada – Dame tu mano…- extendió la propia aguardando por la extremidad herida con las pinzas en la otra mano, pasados unos segundos su pedido fue cumplido, con muchos movimientos vacilantes y desconfiados cabe agregar- Eso es, confía en mi…- besó rápidamente la pequeña mano para confusión de la sirena que ladeó la cabeza confundida. Miró atentamente el anzuelo, no era tan grande como tendría que haber sido para la pesca de un pez de más de cincuenta kilos, cosa que le había discutido a Itachi, pero ahora agradecía que fuera pequeño, estaba incrustado en la palma y sobresalida por el dorso así que cortando el extremo pudo retirarlo rápidamente-Así estas mejor ¿Verdad?

No hubo asentimiento o respuesta alguna, la criatura sólo regresó su mano hasta su pecho y le miró intensamente, hipnotizando con sus enormes orbes azules al humano frente a él, éste respiraba nerviosamente, atraído por ese azul cielo tan hermoso, la linda carita redondeada y el cabello rubio y ahora más seco un poco revuelto por el escándalo de antes, estiró la mano queriendo acariciárselo pero la sirena le amenazó sordamente con los dientes, mostrando unos diminutos colmillitos punzantes

-_Que cosita mas linda-_pensó permitiéndole algo de espacio

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero ya los rubios cabellos de la sirena se hallaban secos así como su cuerpo, la parte humana lucía una piel suave a la vista y perfecta de un tono durazno precioso, pero su cola empezaba a opacarse, cosa que preocupó al moreno, quería acercarse y tocarle pero cada movimiento suyo sobresaltaba a la criatura y no quería que la manta se moviera otra vez, esperaría cuanto fuera posible, deseando que la herida se cerrara cuando menos. Las escamas siguieron secándose hasta que lucieron terriblemente resecas, ya no brillaban y a Sasuke le pareció percibir muecas incomodas en el rostro de su sirena

Un gemido y un lloriqueo después llamaron al hombre que se adelantó para ver que ocurría, tomó de los hombros a la sirena preocupado por sus muecas hasta que vio con sus propios ojos como las aletas que simulaban las orejas desaparecían como la escarcha en el viento dejando en su lugar verdaderas orejas humanas, incrédulo se giró hacia la cola cuya traslúcida aleta se dividía ahora en dos así como toda la extensión musculada, en ascenso, en medio de un resplandor de escarcha que era arrastrada en el aire hasta desaparecer bajo la luz lunar, dejando atrás un par de lindas piernas de pies pequeños y bonitos. Decir que estaba impresionado era poco, pero reaccionó al ver los tobillos sangrantes, el lugar que supuso estaría la base de la cola, la manta empapada y ya inútil tirada a un metro más allá

-Agua…-susurró la sirena con los ojos llorosos para desconcierto del hombre que no esperaba que la criatura hablara y le entendiera

-A-agua, claro- con un balde que halló cerca de las puertas de carga tomó agua asomándose por la borda acercándolo luego a la sirena que no tardó en sumergir su mano herida, el agua se tinto un poco pero tras unos segundos, al sacar la mano, Sasuke pudo apreciar que la herida estaba mucho mejor -Increíble…- llevado por un impulso, sujetó nuevamente la extremidad apreciándola mejor, cosa que asustó un poco a la criatura- Eres increíble…

Un rubor escandaloso se extendió en los carrillos de la sirena que desvío la mirada hasta sus pies, recuperando su mano de un estirón. Sasuke no se dio por enterado de su incomodidad y tomando el balde por el asa se arrodilló a los pies de su sirena, tomando uno con cuidado para luego esparcir el agua salada en la herida con mucha delicadeza. Suspiros de alivio llegaron a sus oídos y lentamente las heridas fueron desapareciendo, la cubierta estaba ahora hecha un desastre pero al hombre no pudo importarle menos, viendo en cambio la carita aliviada de esa cosita hermosa frente a él

-Gracias…-volvió a susurrar encogiéndose sobre si mismo hasta que pudo abrasar sus piernas y esconder la cara entre las rodillas, temblando levemente por la helada brisa. Sasuke retiró su gruesa chamarra, quedando sólo con el jersey negro, cubriendo al pequeño cuerpo que se acurrucó en la caliente prenda -Gracias hijo de Terra…

-¿Terra?- preguntó sentándose a su lado, cruzando los brazos para conservar el calor. La criatura asintió atreviéndose a mirarle entre sus rodillas

-Yo, hijo de Aqua. Tu, hijo de Terra… primos- agregó no muy seguro de su ultima palabra

-Ya veo…- sonrío ante las palabras del otro y guardó silencio simplemente observando a su sirena, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de éste encuentro irreal. Cuando el frío ya le calaba hasta los huesos la criatura se puso de pie con movimientos vacilantes regresándole la chamarra-No, está haciendo frío, cúbrete-pidió sosteniendo la prenda y haciendo amago de volver a cubrir al rubio pero éste negó, colocando una mano en su pecho, señalando hacia el mar -¿Tienes que irte?-preguntó con dolor, viendo los asentimientos de su sirena

-Casa… -apuntó de nuevo al agua, dando pasos débiles hasta la borda-Casa…-repitió mirándole a él

-Entiendo…- se colocó a su lado y esta vez se permitió acariciar sus dorados cabellos, extremadamente suaves, así como sus mejillas. Los ojos cielos puestos en él, libres de miedo, una sonrisa en sus labios rosa- ¿Te volveré a ver?- No hubo respuesta en esta ocasión tampoco, sólo un acercamiento vacilante y un dulce beso sabor a cereza

El moreno rodeó la estrecha cintura con mimo, alargando el momento todo lo posible, sintiendo las pequeñas manos juguetear con sus negros cabellos y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su sirena. Lentamente le fue tomando en brazos hasta alzarlo en vilo sobre la borda, sus labios separándose lentamente compartiendo una intensa mirada mientras recuperaban el aire

-Naruto…-susurró la criatura sonriendo para él

-Sasuke…-completó el moreno dejando lentamente el cuero en el agua, sin soltarlo del todo. Viendo fascinado como la cola reaparecía, con sus hermosas escamas blancas brillando de nuevo bajo la luz de la luna- A-adiós, Naruto…

-Nunca adiós, Sasuke –dijo soltándose de sus brazos al fin, desapareciendo bajo el agua y perdiéndose de vista en milésimas de segundos para total tristeza del hombre que sólo pudo aguardar allí, tratando de descifrar las últimas palabras susurradas por su sirena

Al llegar la mañana Itachi berreaba agritos por su equipo de pesca destrozado, las manchas en la cubierta y la ausencia de Sasuke que debía vigilar los aparejos, pero éste sencillamente no quiso salir de su camarote en todo el día, guardando la chamarra entre sus brazos, llena del olor de su sirena, la única prueba que tenía de que existía y había estado entre sus brazos. Ante la aflicción de su pequeño hermano, Itachi cedió al deseo de regresar a tierra que el menor había tenido prácticamente desde que zarparon, y en tres días más regresaron a la costa del puerto Konoha de donde partieran en primer lugar; y mientras el mayor charlaba con el viejo del alquiler de botes a un lado del muelle, Sasuke observaba esperanzado el mar, rogando ver a su sirena una vez mas

-Le dije que no es época de pesca, las Sirenas le dan mala racha a los pescadores- se jactaba el viejo mientras Itachi pagaba lo acordado con algo de enfado por tan absurda explicación, cosa que si llamó la atención de su hermano menor que prácticamente corrió hacia el sujeto tan pronto mencionó la palabra Sirena

-¿Que ha dicho? ¿Sirenas?- preguntó con la mirada ilusionada. Itachi elevó una ceja incrédulo de la actitud de su hermano y el viejo sonrío y asintió

-La verdad es que no he escuchado de nadie que haya visto una realmente, pero en estas aguas se corre la voz de que existen y vienen a nuestros mares en ciertas épocas del año, son muy hermosas pero no se acercan nunca, los rumores cuentan que ellas protegen a los peces lo que causa nuestras malas rachas así como también pueden bendecirnos y darnos fortuna con tan sólo un beso- parloteaba orgulloso, con toda la atención puesta en él- Con solo mirarlas te enamoras perdidamente pero si las ves una vez, seguramente lo harás de nuevo… Tengan los ojos abiertos, Konoha esconde muchos secretos- finalizó con un tono misterioso

-Gracias señor Sarutobi, fue un gusto hacer trato con usted- se adelantó el hermano mayor para detener cualquier otra perorata sin sentido que pudiera iniciar el viejo

Sasuke caminaba con algunas mochilas hacia el parqueadero donde dejaron su auto, con la mirada en el suelo sopesando lo dicho por el viejo del alquiler de botes; la fortuna con un beso, enamorarse con sólo una mirada, un segundo encuentro ¿Sería eso en verdad posible?

-Naruto…- susurró al viento

-Sasuke…- escuchó a lo lejos sacándolo de su letargo

Paseó la vista por todos lados casi desesperadamente hasta que por fin, muchísimos metros más allá, entre la gente, divisó a un jovencito rubio que se paseaba con algunos collares de conchas en mano, mostrándoselos a aquellos que se detenían a ver. Lentamente el joven se giró hacia él rebelando los ojos cielos que le hipnotizaran algunas noches pasadas, una sonrisa encantadora, un gesto de manos y el chico siguió su camino entre las personas

-Listo, ya pague el parqueadero también ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Itachi alcanzando a su hermano, pero este simplemente arrojó las mochilas al suelo, lanzándose desbocado en una carrera hacia quién sabe dónde dejando atrás a su desconcertado hermano mayor- ¡Sasuke, Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchó más, iría detrás de esa sirena blanca que le había enamorado tan solo de verla y esta vez no la dejaría ir jamás

.

.

**_FIN_**

.

.

* * *

Sus comentarios son el alimento de mi alma, así que si no dejas un **REVIEWS** me estarás dejando con hambre XD…

**¡COMENTEN O ME LOS COMO A USTEDES!**

**.**

**.**


End file.
